


Easter Shenanigans 复活节恶作剧

by llletusw



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Easter, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting the call, he greets Tim. “Happy Bunny Day Birdboy!”<br/>“I’m calling in a favor.” Tim’s cool voice comes through the receiver. “Fly over here right now before I commit justifiable homicide on my brothers.”<br/>接通了电话，他对Tim招呼道：“兔子节快乐，小鸟！”<br/>“我需要你的帮助。”Tim冷静的声音穿过听筒，“在我对我的兄弟实施自卫杀人之前，马上飞过来。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Shenanigans 复活节恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easter Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557538) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



> Thanks Meeya8587 for her premission<3

　　Dick打量着手上那只他正打算上色的蛋，“Damian……这是什么？”  
　　“Drake的画像，你没看出相似之处吗？”  
　　他几乎要脱口而出这看起来更像是愤怒的小鸟里的某只鸟，但是Tim愤慨的喊叫声打断了他。Dick叹了口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，而另外两人则开始了他们这个早上的第四次口角。为什么他们执意于相互下套？他本人就和落井下石的勾当无缘。  
　　至于Jason，就‘不小心’在每个人头上摔了生鸡蛋的意外事件而言，他对此一点帮助也没有。Dick听到了两阵蛋壳破裂声，连带还有两声带有Jason名字的大喊和叹气。“为什么我们就不能过一次正常的节日呢？”他半抱怨着对自己说，而Jason回了他一个“抱歉”。  
　　“噢！我拿着碗的手滑了。”  
　　“手残废成这样你居然还能战斗可真是个奇迹。”Damian骂道，试图把湿哒哒的蛋黄从头上弄下来。  
　　“残废的是他的脑袋。”Tim嘟囔着说，一边把脸上的蛋给抹下来。  
　　Dick再次叹了口气，并希望Alfred还在这儿。但Alfred还在致力于将Bruce从他在工作上的自我放逐中赶出来。还有4个小时家庭团聚时间就要到了，而Dick开始思考Bruce或许是在试图避免与他整窝孩子共处一室的局面。  
　　男孩们的共处以大吵大闹结束的频率超过了女孩们的事实着实令人吃惊。Cassanda和Stephanie一直在勤快地干活，尤其是Cassanda。她的蛋造型都漂亮极了。她能够一边努力创造出如此复杂精致的图案一边旁观Tim和Damiana的争吵，这简直不可思议。  
　　“我想学这个窍门……”Dick心想，一边把刷子伸到装水的容器里打着旋。Stephanie吐吐舌头，小心地把她的蛋涂成紫色。“茄子”他纠正自己，看着她涂了个简单的黑白图案在壳上。  
　　Alfred突然拖着Bruce出现了。Bruce看上去比一只待在挤满孩子和摇椅的房间里的猫更不自在。他默默坐在Dick和Cassanda中间，盯着面前那一小批白色的蛋。  
　　“他最终把你赶出来了哈？”Dick开了头。  
　　Bruce的表情在凄惨和内疚之间徘徊，他拿起一把刷子：“Alfred……只要他想他就能变得相当有说服力。”  
　　他发出一声表示赞同的叹息，看着老管家把他年轻的兄弟们“盯”进座位里。Jason溜回自己的座位，几乎为自己的乐趣被打断而撅起嘴来。以及，奇迹中的奇迹，Tim和Damian事实上并没有吵了整整半个小时。  
　　这显然也限制着Jason能自由发挥多久——有鉴于现在他开始向周围的人泼撒颜料了。也就是说现在他正试图将颜料溅在Tim和Dick的脸上。  
　　Dick感觉自己的眉毛开始抽搐，他能感觉到更多飞溅的湿颜料落在自己的脸上。“Jason……”他阴郁地开口道。  
　　“什么？”Jason回了他一个无辜的表情，“这都是刷子的错！”  
　　“Theresa嬷嬷还是终极人呢。”Tim愤怒地回答他，一只手试图抹去脸上的颜料，然而成功地将它们抹遍了全脸。Dick拿起他有时用来擦手的湿抹布，走到Tim旁边。  
　　“看这边，让我来吧。”他说，拿开Tim的手，轻轻用湿布抹Tim的脸。他设法把所有红色、蓝色颜料从Tim的脸上抹下来，而Stephanie突然开始大声尖叫。这使得Damian（他本来手握水罐站在那里）撞到了Tim的椅子，把泥巴色的洗笔水泼了Tim个全头全脸。  
　　Dick本想说这之后有过一瞬间的沉默，但Stephanie忙于一边发出血腥残杀的威胁一边追着Jason跑出房间。因此过了一会儿房间里才再次安静下来。Dick开始倒计时，等待着Tim点燃这剩下的最后一小段导火线。  
　　然而出乎他意料的是Tim冷静地擦掉了自己脸上、手上的水。并且诡异地，拿出了手机。Damian给了他一个小心翼翼的眼神：“呃，Tim。你还好吗？”  
　　无论Tim拿起手机放到耳边这会儿是没听到还是选择无视他的话，现在有很大几率是两者兼具。  
　　  
　　---------  
　　  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”Clark问Lois，把他画好的蛋捧在面前。  
　　“不算糟。”Lois恭维道，“比你之前那个古怪的点子好多了。”  
　　当感觉到兜里的手机震动时Kon漏掉了Clark的回答。他把刷子放在水罐子里，掏出了电话。然后看着来电姓名傻笑起来。  
　　接通了电话，他对Tim招呼道：“兔子节快乐，小鸟！”  
　　“我需要你的帮助。”Tim冷静的声音穿过听筒，“在我对我的兄弟实施自卫杀人之前，马上飞过来。”  
　　他可以听到Dick在痛苦地喋喋不休，Damian在愤怒地咆哮，Alfred在谴责，并且可以在随后而至的沉默中感受到Batman那带着责难的怒视。“不会这么糟吧……”会吗？  
　　“我的头发和手上全是颜料，而如果我再在Jason旁边待上一分钟被迫听他唱《99 eggs on the wall》，我真的会杀了他。”  
　　“不用再说了，”Kon此时此刻真想放声大笑，但这样做的下场只能是被关进狗屋子里。“我已经在路上了。”  
　　“快。”Tim说完就结束了通话。Kon终于有机会发泄自己的笑意，一边想象着红头罩站起来放声高歌的场景一边暗自发笑。  
　　Clark从他身后好奇地看过来。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　Kon摇着头，把椅子推回原位。“是Tim。他想让我去找他。”  
　　“啊。”Clark会意地哼了一声，即使是Lois的表情也瞬间转换成了某种了然。  
　　“什么？”Kon有些困惑，“我是不是错过了什么背景故事？”  
　　“我们只能说Wayne家族假日总是……”Clark的声音越来越弱，，明显是在寻找适当的措辞。  
　　“很混乱。”Lois补充道，优雅地研究着红色颜料。  
　　“我正打算找一个别的词但是……她说的更准确。”Clark回答。  
　　“拜托，”Kon嘲弄道，“能糟糕到哪去？”  
　　“等到某个人的生日来临的时候，”Lois哼了一声，仔细地画上曲折的图案。“你就会大唱反调了。”  
　　“不，说真的，他们能有多疯狂呢？”Kon问道。  
　　Clark和Lois交换了一个被逗乐了的表情，这有些把他激怒了。这感觉就像他被排除在一个神秘的玩笑之外。“你会明白的。”Clark向他保证，推了推眼镜，“不过你最好赶紧的，午饭之后事情通常会越来越糟。”  
　　仍然感到自己被冷落地，Kon把农场抛了在身后。他朝Gotham飞去，禁不住好奇Clark和Lois是否在夸大事实。  
　　  
　　---------  
　　  
　　飞越半个国土之后，Kon意识到他们已经轻描淡写了。  
　　Kon凝视着平常用来用餐的区域，那地方看起来就好像被投了好几个彩色炸弹；凝视着那些混战着的、要不就是在试图灌自己酒直到自己忘记这惨痛经历的人们。  
　　然后就是在同Damian和Jason打蛋仗的Tim，全身裹着各种各样的涂料颜色。Dick躲在工作台后面，把颜料混合入容器里晃动搅拌，就像在调配一杯马提尼。Stehp在大喊着什么，可Kon没法听清，因为Damian的喊声和她的混在一起，这让他们听起来像极了一群愤怒的海鸥。  
　　Kon徘徊在房门边，在一滩颜料惊险飞向他的同时迅速关上门。取而代之地它溅在了仅仅两尺之外的墙上。他再次把门推开，偷偷窥视着这场近乎蓄意破坏的现场，并好奇是谁正试图把所有的黄色颜料倒在Bruce头上。  
　　“我猜想Timothy少爷还没注意到你已经来了，Kent少爷？”Alfred的干脆利落的问句让Kon几乎跳着转过身来。  
　　“Alfred！”他喊得实在太大声了，“伙计，你们这些人真够精通潜行的！”然后回过头继续偷窥颜料大作战，“是的，他还没注意到。我想他玩得太尽兴……”  
　　Kon关上房门，转过身面对Alfred，“不管怎样，涂彩蛋到底是怎么演变成颜料大作战的？”  
　　老管家的眼睛里闪烁着诡异的光，他回答：“Well，我们都有自己的节日传统，而其中的某一些……尤其古怪。”  
　　“你说得没错……”Kon喃喃地说，注视着房门。


End file.
